A Simple Piece of Paper
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Miley, Mikayla and Lilly have a paper-convo during their oh so boring English class. Only to get their note switched with Nick, Jake and Oliver’s. Niley, Jakayla and Loliver. used to be blue-mani-pedi
1. Part 1

AN: this idea just popped in my head when I was watching HM so I decieded to make it

**AN: this idea just popped in my head when I was watching HM so I decided to make it.**

**Author:** blue-mani-pedi

**Date published: **8-1-08

**Story:** A Simple Piece of Paper

**Summery: **Miley, Mikayla and Lilly have a paper-convo during their oh so boring English class. Only to get their note switched with Nick, Jake and Oliver's. Niley, Jakayla and Loliver.

There's a link for the poster in my profile.

"Good Morning, Class!" the English teacher Mrs. Jameson said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jameson," everyone said, tiredly.

"Well, let's take roll call!" she said. "I'm not doing alphabetical today, I'm doing by desks for I can assign groups!" the rows were in a boy girl thing each row went: boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl.

"Okay, Jeremy Gardner."

"Here"

"Heather Kava."

"Here"

"Conner Kelley"

"Here"

"Morgan Harden"

"Here"

"Justin Parker"

"Here"

"Lilly Truscott"

"Here" the blue eyed blonde haired girl answered, from her current position of her head on her desk.

"Eric Lopez"

"Here"

"Vanessa Taylor"

"Here"

"Jake Ryan"

"Here" the blonde haired actor answered and then went back to texting on his blackberry.

"Hannah Sanchez"

"Here"

"Nick Jonas"

"Here" the brown haired brown eyed hot boy bander answered than went back to writing his song.

"Miley Stewart"

"Here" the brown eyed blue hair normal girl by day rock star by night answered and then went back to talking to mikayla.

"Zac Johnson"

"Here"

"Emily Trogon"

"Here"

"Cody Lake"

"Here"

"Isabella Jones"

"Here"

"Oliver Oaken"

"Here" answered the brown hair brown eyed guy as he returned to lying down on his desk.

"Mikayla Gomez"

"Here" the brown haired brown eyed singer/actress answered and then went back to talking to Miley.

"Now I will call out you groups of nine! The first group is: Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart, Nick Jonas, Oliver Oaken, Jake Ryan, Mikayla Gomez, Zac Johnson, Vanessa Taylor, and Morgan Harden, you guys will need a team name and the other group is the people left off. You guys have 5 minutes to choose a name, move into your group's group one over here and group two over there."

Everyone who had to move got up and walked to their groups.

**With group one**

"Okay, so what do you think are name should be?" Morgan said, taking charge like she always did.

"I like "_The Inferno's"_ or the _"The Comets" or "The Cyclones" or "Lightning Bolts" _" Lilly said.

"Oh, the Cyclone's I like it!" Miley said.

"Me too!" Nick and Oliver said at the same time.

"We do too," Vanessa and Zac said.

"Well, I guess majority rule's so the Cyclones it is!" Morgan said. "Let me go tell Mrs. Jameson.

**Miley's POV**

"Oh god, Nick looks so hot today in his shorts in polo, wait scratch that he looks hot everyday! I'm so glad he's on my team. Well you guy's and Oliver and Jake too, and Vanessa, Zac, and Morgan. Look over there at Vanessa and Zac don't they make a cute couple!?" I wrote down on a piece of paper and then passed it to Lilly and Mikayla.

Why don't I introduce myself? My name is Miley Ray Stewart and I'm 16 years old. My altar ego is Hannah Montana; yes one of the hottest stars's out there. Yes, so now you now my secret. Not many people know, well most of my family does, My Aunt Dolly, Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, Jake, Nick and his brothers Frankie, Joe, and Kevin, Lilly's mom and brother Landon, Oliver's parent's and his brother Mark, and Vanessa, Zac, and Ashley my friends from Nashville, who moved to Malibu, a year ago.

I've been totally crushing on my best friend, Nick, yes Nick Jonas one of the Jonas Brothers, they all go to my school, as does the movie star Jake Ryan, one of my other best friends, and singer/actress/ Hannah's best friend Mikayla.

Ouch, what was that? Oh the note is back.

L: Aww, I think Zac and Vanessa are so cute together, and OMG, did you see Oliver today?? I love his board shorts and I love how he pairs polo's with them! It's like classy but not at the same time.

MG: Yes, yes, yes, finally they're together, it was getting annoying how obvious hey were! But forget about Nick and Oliver look at Jake! He look's so hot, and even though he's dressed up it doesn't matter. I love his tie!

MS: You guy's are so crushing on them! But I just wish Nick would ask me out already!

L: I know, it obvious you like him and he likes you! But Oliver doesn't even care that I like him, I wish he would ask me out! :

MG: Don't worry they'll ask you guy's out, and Lils its so obvious he likes you too. But look at Jake he doesn't even notice me!

MS: ye he does Mick; he keeps stealing glances your way!

L: yea tot's Miles is rite!

MG: Yea, right probably looking at one of you!

As soon as I got the note back Morgan was coming back and it fell on the ground and guess who picked it up??

**AN: Dun, dun, dun who picked it up? Nick? Oliver? Morgan? Zac? Vanessa? Jake? Lilly? Mikayla? Miley? Mrs. Jameson? You tell me the next part of this two shot will be up when I get at least 3 reviews.**


	2. Part 2

AN: The second part of it

**AN: The second part of it. Thanks for all the positive feedback.**

_Last Time:_

_As soon as I got the note back Morgan was coming back and it fell on the ground and guess who picked it up??_

**Author:** blue-mani-pedi

**Date published: **8-1-08

**Story:** A Simple Piece of Paper

**Summery: **Miley, Mikayla and Lilly have a paper-convo during their oh so boring English class. Only to get their note switched with Nick, Jake and Oliver's. Niley, Jakayla and Loliver.

**ASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOP**

**A couple of minutes before in Nick's POV.**

"N: Oh g-d, Miley look's so hot today!" I wrote onto a note and then passed it to Oliver and Jake.

Hi, let me introduce myself, my name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas; yes Nick Jonas from the hottest rock band in the industry right now. The person I'm talking about is Miley Stewart my best friend. Well, most people know her as her altar ego: Hannah Montana! But I know her as the oh, so beautiful Miley Stewart.

Which was true, Today Miley had her long brown locks with blonde streaks up into a ponytail that reached her mid back that had her side bangs let down, and other access hairs down which cupped her face. She had on very light make-up. Some black eye-liner and black mascara that made her blue eyes and long brown lashes look even longer and beautiful-er. She had on some pink lip gloss on her pink luscious lips. For her outfit today she had on a short blue hoody type dress that had a zipper which she had pulled down to see a pink tank top( think what she had in Lilly's mom has got it going on when they came back from the date). On her feet she had on some blue flip flops and a pink messenger bag, which had pink rimmed aviators sticking out of it.

As, I was admiring Miley I got the note back.

O: she's okay, but she's like a sister to me, but look at Lilly she looks so hot.

J: forget them no offense but look at mikayla

N: you guys need to ask them out already

Well they were right, Lilly and Mikayla did look cute today, but not compared to my Miley.

Lilly had her long dirty blonde hair up in to ponytails (think the Lilly's mom has got it going on episode) She had on little make-up just a thin line of blue eyeliner around her blue eyes which made them stand out more and then I guess she had on some lip gloss. She had some jean Capri's and a blue shirt that said "_Hollister, Surfer Girl"_. On her feet she had on white and blue checkered vans.

Mikayla had purple streaks in her long dark brown hair and she had it curly and then she had on a black skirt and a purple shirt that had black accents things on it. On her feet where some knee high black boots, but they weren't dressy they were like casual. She had on you could say no make-up except a think layer of purple eyeliner and some black mascara.

After still looking at them I got the note back.

O: we'll ask them out when you ask Miley out

J: yea just ask her out already its obvious she likes you

N: yea right if it's obvious she likes me it's obvious they like you!

As soon as I got the note back Morgan was coming back and it fell on the ground.

"Oh g-d, sorry she said picking up one note and putting it on my desk and the other one putting it on Miley's. OMG, I hope she didn't put our note on Miley's desk.

When I opened the note I came face to face with Miley, Lilly's, and Mikayla neat hand writing:

MS: Oh god, Nick looks so hot today in his shorts in polo, wait scratch that he looks hot everyday! I'm so glad he's on my team. Well you guy's and Oliver and Jake too, and Vanessa, Zac, and Morgan. Look over there at Vanessa and Zac don't they make a cute couple!?

L: Aww, I think Zac and Vanessa are so cute together, and OMG, did you see Oliver today?? I love his board shorts and I love how he pairs polo's with them! It's like classy but not at the same time.

MG: Yes, yes, yes, finally they're together, it was getting annoying how obvious hey were! But forget about Nick and Oliver look at Jake! He look's so hot, and even though he's dressed up it doesn't matter. I love his tie!

MS: You guy's are so crushing on them! But I just wish Nick would ask me out already!

L: I know, it obvious you like him and he likes you! But Oliver doesn't even care that I like him, I wish he would ask me out! :

MG: Don't worry they'll ask you guy's out, and Lils its so obvious he likes you too. But look at Jake he doesn't even notice me!

MS: ye he does Mick; he keeps stealing glances your way!

L: yea tot's Miles is rite!

MG: Yea, right probably looking at one of you!

OMG, I couldn't believe it. Miley. The Miley, wanted me to ask her out. How could I not notice her flirting? And wait until I ask her out after class, I'll bet she'll be so surprised! And wait till I tell they guy's that Lilly and Mikayla like them! But wait if I got the girl's note, Miley must have got my note let me check.

I looked over and her eyes were as big as flying saucers and then she turned to Lilly and Mikayla and started screaming for some reason.

"I better tell the guys" I said to myself and turned to the guys. "Dude's you will never believe this!"

"What?" they both asked dumbfounded.

"Read this, I have to go talk to Miley!" I said getting up and walking towards Miley.

**With the girl's right were we left off.**

As soon as I got the note back Morgan was coming back and it fell on the ground.

"Oh g-d, sorry she said picking up one note and putting it on my desk and the other one putting it on Nick's. OMG, I hope she didn't put our note on Nick's desk.

When I opened the note I came face to face with Nick's, Oliver's, and Jake's messy hand writing:

N: Oh g-d, Miley look's so hot today

O: we'll ask them out when you ask Miley out

J: yea just ask her out already its obvious she likes you

N: yea right if it's obvious she likes me it's obvious they like you!

O: no it's not

J: yea they don't flirt with us like you flirt with her.

By now my eyes, were the size of flying saucers. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Nick really liked me. And Oliver likes Lilly and Jake likes Mikayla I totally have to tell them.

I turned in my seat to face them and said: "Lils, Mickey you will never believe what I just read!"

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Read this!" I said handing them the note.

"OMG!!" we all squealed together.

"I know, but wait if we got there note who got ours?" Mikayla asked.

"Um, OMG" I screamed, I'm so glad Mrs. Jameson left the room right now or we would so have detention. "I guess they do!"

"Me too, because Nick's coming over!" Lilly said. I turned around and sure enough Nick was walking over nervously.

"Um, can I borrow Miley for a Minute?" he asked, and we all nodded and we went over to a corner of the room.

"So, um, i-is ii-it tr-tr-true?" he asked nervously.

"Um, uh, w-wh-what aa-ar-are you t-talking, um, about?" I replied just as nervously.

"Miley, please don't give me that bull shit, you and I both know what the hell im talking about and I want a fucking answer now, and don't pull no damn shit saying you have no idea what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed hitting his hands on his desk.

I've never seen him so mad before, I know he's probably not actually mad he probably just frustrated, and him angry made him even more hot. I didn't say anything to see if he would get mad enough, I had to get him at the perfect amount of angriness.

"Are you going to fucking say anything? Shit Miley I know this is awkward but the faster we get through it the faster we can forget it or whatever were going to do! But don't just sit there and be a fucking asshole and don't say anything, when you know you go all kind of shit running through you head, cause I know I do, but why are you making this so damn complicated? If you just said something we would have been done a long damn time ago…" he said but got cut off by my lips on his.

"Does that answer your damn question? No, well what about this?" I kissed him again, this time I waited until he started to relax and respond back I pulled away and smiled.

"So does is?" I asked once we pulled away.

"Yea, it does so can I ask you something?" he said smiling back.

"Yea, anything!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a nervous smile.

Inside I was jumping for joy he finally said it, those five words I've been waiting so long to hear. I answered his question by giving him a passionate kiss.

When we pulled away we had are foreheads together he asked:

"So is that a yes?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Duh you dork!" I said playfully pushing him and giggling.

"Well, but now im your dork!" he said with a goofy grin.

"Yes, you are finally!" I said kissing him passionately, which soon turned into a make-out session.

**On the other side of the room with Lilly and Oliver**

"So, um is what it said in the note true?" Lilly said.

"Honestly?" Oliver asked dumbly.

"No, fucking lie to me, of course honestly!"

"Well, yes it was, is what you said in yours true?"

"No, I just wrote all that fucking stuff cause I wanted you to think someone actually liked you?" she said sarcastically. "Of course, it's true have I ever lied to anyone?"

"Will you stop with the fucking sarcasm? And yes you have lied, remember last week when we we're playing truth or dare and nick asked if you ever kissed Jake before and you said no that was a damn lie!"

"Well, that was different I didn't know what I was doing we we're freaking drunk! And like you've never lied saying you're a fucking virgin when you no your not you lost your virginity to me and Miley that night we were drunk. But no to everyone but us three you are!"

"Well, sorry but can I ask you something?" he asked, suddenly nervous again.

"You just did!" she said sharply, but then added: "sorry I haven't changed from acting like I hate you yet, and sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course!" she said kissing him fully on the lips which soon turned into a make out session.

**At another part of the room with Mikayla and Jake**

"Mikayla, can I ask you something?" Jake said.

"Yes, and if its about what I said in the note yes all of it was true, and If yours is true then, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Okay, do you…?" he said, but was cut off.

"Do I what?"

"Do you..?" he said but was cut off again

"Do I what? Can you just ask the fucking question?"

"I will, if you stopped fucking interrupting me! Now do you..?"

"You make me sound like a total asshole you now I never interrupt you!"

"Yes, you have and doing right fucking now! I just let me ask the damn question, and don't be a fucking bitch about it taking me forever!"

"Strap on a pair, Jake and just ask me!"

"Can I borrow yours?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't try to out bitch me!" (Yes I got that from bring it on in it to win it)

"Okay, fine but just answer the question do you want to be my fucking girlfriend?"

"Yes, was that so hard?" she said pulling him by his shirt to her and then kissing him passionately, which turned out into a make out session.

At that moment the same thing was going through everybody else and the class's heads: FINALLY!!

All of them we're secretly thanking those simple pieces of paper. It got them together with some frustration, stubbornness, sarcasm, and bitchiness!

**ASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOPASPOP**

Well I hoped you liked it! I sure had fun writing it and sorry for all the language. Do you guy's want a sequel? If you do I'll probably make it into like a four shot being the first one about Niley, the second one about Loliver, the third one about Jikayla and the last one about all of them.


End file.
